<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sixteen Days by Jadelyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824276">Sixteen Days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelyn/pseuds/Jadelyn'>Jadelyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelyn/pseuds/Jadelyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Refresh my memory, pet. How long has it been now?" </p><p>"S-sixteen days," Geralt replied. Sixteen days of not being allowed to come, not being allowed to touch himself unless Jaskier told him to. Sixteen days of merciless teasing and being made to hold back while Jaskier took his pleasure and left Geralt wanting. It was torturous. It was incredible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Puppy [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sixteen Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Touch yourself, pet."</p><p>It was an order Geralt had been both dreading and hoping to hear, a faint shiver passing through him despite the heat of the water around him. He'd already been half-hard, and it only took a couple strokes of his hand to bring himself fully to attention.</p><p>Jaskier's hands slid down from his shoulders and over his chest, dipping below the surface of the bathwater. Geralt's breath caught and he let his head tip back against the rim of the tub as Jaskier's calloused fingertips brushed over his nipples.</p><p>"Good boy," Jaskier murmured, lips pressed into Geralt's wet hair.</p><p>A choked whine escaped him at the words, hips jerking a little.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled, low and darkly amused. "Poor puppy, so worked up already?" A veneer of false sympathy over the smug satisfaction only made the taunt sting all the more, and Geralt squirmed and moaned breathlessly.</p><p>It earned him a sharp pinch to one nipple. "That's not an answer, is it, pup?"</p><p>With a gasp, Geralt had to let his hand fall still, squeezing the base of his cock to keep himself from venturing too close to the edge too soon. "Yes," he forced the word out, not even sure what he was trying to agree with.</p><p>"Yes, what?" Jaskier's tone was implacable, unforgiving.</p><p>Geralt shuddered violently. This was a new part of their play, and he still wasn't quite used to it. Jaskier had to remind him regularly. "Yes, sir," he said.</p><p>"Better, puppy." Jaskier's voice thawed a little at that, and Geralt sank into it like the warmth of the bath, letting it wash over him. "But I didn't tell you to stop," Jaskier added.</p><p>Geralt tried to bite back the whimper that wanted to escape. He started moving his hand again, keeping his strokes slow and feather-light. "I'm - I'm already close," he tried to explain. "I didn't want to go too far."</p><p>Jaskier rewarded his explanation with another teasing caress to his nipples. "Good boy," he said again. "Trying so hard to be good for me, aren't you, darling?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." The words slipped out on a sigh this time, easy as breathing.</p><p>"Refresh my memory, pet. How long has it been now?"</p><p>"S-sixteen days," Geralt replied. Sixteen days of not being allowed to come, not being allowed to touch himself unless Jaskier told him to. Sixteen days of merciless teasing and being made to hold back while Jaskier took his pleasure and left Geralt wanting. It was torturous. It was incredible.</p><p>"Poor puppy," Jaskier said with that same mix of false sympathy and smug delight. Geralt's cock jumped in his hand and a frankly embarrassing whimper escaped his lips. "So needy, so desperate." His lips grazed the shell of Geralt's ear, followed by his teeth tugging at the earlobe.</p><p>Water sloshed against the sides of the tub as Geralt's hips jerked upward involuntarily, a half-stifled groan rattling in his chest. "Jas," he breathed, "please. I'm too close already, I can't...I don't want to…"</p><p>"All right," Jaskier murmured. "Stop touching your cock, hands off."</p><p>Geralt's breath rushed out in a sigh of relief as he obeyed. "Thank you."</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"Thank you, sir." It's a good thing Jaskier already had him stop, Geralt thought as heat rushed through him. That might've been too much.</p><p>"You're welcome, pup." A warm hand stroked his brow, pushed tendrils of damp hair off his face. "You're trying so very hard to be good, thank you, Geralt."</p><p>He let out a pleased rumble and allowed his eyes to fall shut. Jaskier indulged him for a minute longer, petting him as the dangerous edge of pleasure receded into the dull ache of unfulfilled desire that had become his near-constant state over the past couple of weeks.</p><p>But eventually Jaskier took his hand away and stood up. Geralt forced his eyes open to see the bard unfolding a towel and holding it out to him. "Come on, pup," he said, not unkindly. "Out of the tub."</p><p>Geralt huffed in mild displeasure at having to leave his nice hot bath, but got up and stepped out anyway.</p><p>Jaskier looked amused at his petulance. "Don't worry, puppy," he said as he handed the towel over. "I'm not done with you yet, but there are some things it's much easier to do in bed than in the bath." He patted Geralt's hip. "It'll be worth getting out for, trust me."</p><p>By the time Geralt was dry, Jaskier was sitting on the edge of the bed, shirtless and barefoot and smiling at him. Jaskier crooked a finger in silent summons.</p><p>But when Geralt stepped forward to answer it, Jaskier shook his head. Geralt stopped, confused.</p><p>"Down."</p><p>One word, mildly spoken, but it sent an almost violent shudder through him. Geralt dropped to his knees with an echoing thud against the wooden floor.</p><p>"Better," Jaskier said. "Now…" He made the same come-hither gesture again.</p><p>With a tiny, almost inaudible whine, Geralt shifted forward onto all fours and began to crawl toward Jaskier. He thought, for a moment, of how it must look if anyone could see them, and nearly came on the spot.</p><p>But he managed to control himself and crossed the room to end up kneeling between Jaskier's legs.</p><p>"Good boy," Jaskier crooned, reaching out to pet his hair. "Very good. Up." He patted his thighs.</p><p>Geralt stood, a little shakily, and let Jaskier guide him into straddling the bard's lap. Those unexpectedly strong arms came around his waist then, holding him securely, and Jaskier tipped his head back to look up at Geralt.</p><p>"Give me a kiss, pet."</p><p>Sighing with pleasure, Geralt leaned down and kissed Jaskier. His hands landed on Jaskier's shoulders, fingertips digging into the swell of firm muscle there as they kissed.</p><p>Eventually Jaskier eased back. "Perfect, darling," he murmured against Geralt's mouth, then nipped his lower lip. "Being so good for me, thank you."</p><p>Before Geralt could reply, one hand slid from his back, tracing a path over his side and onto his belly before ghosting callused fingertips up the length of his shaft. Jaskier kept the touch featherlight, thankfully, but it was still enough to have Geralt tossing his head back with a gasp.</p><p>Jaskier chuckled. "So dramatic, pup." But the teasing sounded fond, so Geralt dared an answer.</p><p>"This coming from the man who just had me crawl to him?"</p><p>It got an outright laugh from Jaskier. "Cheeky thing," he said, but he was grinning as he said it. "Whatever shall I do with you?" He brushed his fingers over the leaking head of Geralt's prick, neatly derailing any further snark.</p><p>Instead Geralt gasped, rocking up into the touch. "Anything you like," he offered, voice gone thin with desperation.</p><p>"Good," the bard all but purred. "I'm glad we're in agreement on that."</p><p>Geralt bit his lip and nodded, eyes fluttering shut. His hands flexed on Jaskier's shoulders.</p><p>"Now," Jaskier said, hands going to rest on Geralt's hips, "I know you wouldn't be able to make it through fucking me without coming. But do you think you could hold off long enough for me to fuck you?"</p><p>A punched-out little moan escaped Geralt's throat. "I…I think so? Maybe? I can try, please let me try."</p><p>"You sweet thing," Jaskier said. Geralt could hear the smile in his voice. "My puppy wants to be fucked, hm?"</p><p>Geralt swallowed hard and forced his eyes open. "Yes," he said. "Yes, sir, I want - please, I want you to fuck me, Jaskier."</p><p>This time it was Jaskier who let out a punched-out groan. "You have no idea what it does to me, pet," he said breathlessly, "hearing you tell me what you want like that."</p><p>Geralt leaned down and nuzzled his nose against Jaskier's, then let their lips brush in an almost-kiss. "Does that mean you'll fuck me?" he asked hopefully.</p><p>Jaskier gave him a slow smile full of wicked promise. "Up," was all he said, though, with a light slap to Geralt's ass.</p><p>Geralt stood up and watched as Jaskier stripped off the rest of his clothes and settled himself on the bed, seated and leaning against the headboard. He took a vial of oil from the bedside table and tossed it onto the center of the bed, then beckoned Geralt up onto the bed with him.</p><p>That wicked smile came back as Jaskier watched him climb onto the bed and come to kneel in the center, facing him. Jaskier palmed his cock slowly and grinned.</p><p>"Get yourself ready for me," Jaskier said. Geralt picked up the oil and started to uncork it, but Jaskier stopped him. "Turn around; bend over," he instructed. "Put on a show for me, puppy. Let me see just how badly you want it."</p><p>Geralt shivered as he turned and positioned himself the way Jaskier wanted, slicking up his fingers. He reached back with one hand, falling forward to brace himself on the other elbow.</p><p>Right away he pushed the first finger in all the way, gasping at the slight burn of it. He wanted it too badly to go properly slow with it, though; and anyway Jaskier had said he wanted to see how badly Geralt wanted it. He spread his thighs a little wider and arched his back as he started to pump that finger in and out, relaxing into it.</p><p>A sigh of relief slipped from his lips as he pressed a second finger in alongside the first. He heard Jaskier's breathing hitch and groaned at the thought of Jaskier's eyes on him, watching his hole fluttering greedily around his fingers while he readied himself to take Jaskier's cock.</p><p>He had just started to tease a third fingertip against his rim when he heard Jaskier's voice over the lewd sounds Geralt was making.</p><p>"Oil," Jaskier demanded. Geralt paused, twisting himself a little awkwardly to be able to push the oil bottle back with his free hand to where Jaskier would be able to reach it.</p><p>A moment later a fresh trickle of the stuff snaked down his crack. He drew his fingers out to gather the additional lubrication, then used that to push back in with three this time. Behind him he heard the slick sound of oil on skin coupled with Jaskier breathing harder. Geralt pictured him stroking himself, oil glistening on his hand and on his cock, and whined.</p><p>"Do you think you're ready for me?" Jaskier asked.</p><p>"Yes, sir," he answered. "Please, I'm ready, I need you to fuck me."</p><p>"I suppose I could, since you asked so nicely," Jaskier said. "Take your fingers out, turn around."</p><p>Geralt whined a little as he obeyed, feeling empty and desperate. Jaskier only laughed, nudging Geralt a bit to the side and scooting down to get comfortable lying on his back. He folded his hands behind his head, looking lazy and indolent, and nodded toward his cock.</p><p>"Come on then, puppy," he said. "I'm feeling a bit lazy today, so I'm just going to settle in and enjoy it while you ride me til I come."</p><p>Geralt eagerly climbed up to straddle Jaskier's hips. Gripping Jaskier's cock in one hand and squeezing the base of his own with the other, he lined the tip of Jaskier's prick up with his hole and slid down all at once. He tossed his head back with a gasp, listening to Jaskier's deep groan of satisfaction. It was so <em>good</em>, feeling split open and speared and <em>full</em>.</p><p>"Good boy," Jaskier panted. "Perfect, just like that. Oh, you feel so good, always so tight no matter how many times you've taken my cock. Like you were made for this."</p><p>"Fuck," was all Geralt could manage to say as he rose up, then dropped back down, settling into the vigorous pace he knew Jaskier liked. He dropped his hand from the base of his cock to squeeze and tug at his balls, trying to stave off the climax he hadn't been granted yet.</p><p>Jaskier kept talking, because of course he did. "That's it, my sweet puppy. Taking me so well, darling, making me feel so good. Exactly as I wanted, pet. You're so good at giving me what I want, aren't you?"</p><p>Expecting a coherent answer from him in a moment like this, some distant part of Geralt's mind tried to protest, was downright cruel. "Yes," he moaned, barely aware of what he was agreeing to. "Jas, <em>please</em>." He kept moving, held the punishing pace on muscle memory alone even as his thighs shook.</p><p>"Please what, pet?" Jaskier still managed to sound smug even as his voice began to tremble in the throes of his own pleasure. "You know you…need to ask. If you want something."</p><p>Geralt let out a sharp, choked whine at that. "I need -" he began, then jerked and cried out as Jaskier rolled his hips up into Geralt's next downward thrust, grinding so deep he could feel it in his <em>lungs</em>. "Please, Jaskier," he tried again, "I need to come, please, I'm so close, please let me come."</p><p>"Not quite yet," Jaskier said, his voice dropping into a growl that nearly rivaled Geralt's. "You're here for my pleasure first, puppy."</p><p>Geralt keened at that reminder. His balls ached with the pressure he was applying to keep himself withheld. His cock felt like it was on fire. But Jaskier was right, he knew he was, even though that only turned him on even more. "Yes…sir…" The words sent fresh shocks along his nerves, but he didn't dare slow his pace any.</p><p>"Tell you what, pup," Jaskier said. "You've been so…very good, I'll give you a chance to - to earn it." He took a slow, deep breath, trying to keep himself away from the edge as well, for at least a little longer. "You have one minute. If - if you can make me come before that minute is up, then you may come with me."</p><p>The sweet promise of it wrapped hot, honeyed tendrils around the base of Geralt's spine, sent shivers dancing over his skin. His tired thighs found a second wind and he canted his hips a bit more, adding a rolling motion to the end of each thrust. It was playing with fire and he knew it, knew this would shove him over the precipice as surely as it would Jaskier, but this was what his bard liked best and Geralt was determined to give it to him.</p><p>Sure enough, Jaskier’s breathing quickly grew ragged. His back arched and his hands came down to grip onto Geralt's legs, fingers digging into taut muscles. "Oh, fuck," he groaned. He clung to his control as tightly as he clung to Geralt's thighs, though, refusing to make it easy.</p><p>Suddenly Geralt tipped forward, hands braced on Jaskier's chest and thumbs brushing over his nipples. He kissed him, hot and wet, hips rocking and grinding rather than thrusting, and that was it. Jaskier shouted, breaking away from the kiss to throw his head back. He scrabbled at Geralt's thighs and left nail-marks dug into his flesh as he came, loudly and messily inside him.</p><p>Geralt howled, then, trying to muffle the sound into Jaskier's shoulder, and followed.</p><p>After, he slumped heavily over Jaskier's form, ignoring the slick mess his spend had made between them in favor of trying to remember things like how to breathe, and his own name. Jaskier’s arms were wrapped around him now, he eventually noticed, one a warm and solid bar across his back and the other hand carding dexterous fingers through his sweat-dampened hair. He ached all over, pleasantly. With a satisfied hum he nuzzled against Jaskier's neck, leaving soft, sloppy kisses along the graceful line of it and feeling the vibration of the bard's tired chuckle through his lips.</p><p>"There you are," Jaskier whispered. "You did so well, my lovely pup, exactly as I said to. So good, so very good. You're perfect, puppy, did you know? I'm so proud of you, my good boy."</p><p>Geralt was too exhausted, mentally and physically both, to summon up even the usual automatic, reflexive denial. Jaskier’s praise washed over him and instead of doubting it, Geralt melted into it with a sigh, soaking up the sweet words and murmured endearments like a desert after the rain. Jaskier was pleased; Jaskier thought Geralt had done well.</p><p>For a few precious minutes, that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone has any suggestions or requests for scenes or kinks you'd like to see them explore leave a comment and let me know!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>